gitp_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
Halja
Geography Auf-Graundas lies in the centre of Halja and is a very hot, deep chasm. Within the depths, a toxic green glow is faintly visible. The only settlements to be found in Halja are found on various levels in Auf-Graundas, the most famous of which being the City of Kings. The City of Kings is the most important trade hub of Halja and is also where the Throthjans Hailjan is. Eisswaggs is easily the largest cavern in Halja. On the large, icy plateau lies several important features such as the Kardiloss settlements, airship assembly (the roof of this section of Eisswaggs opens directly to the Niskovian Steppe) and the Great Stair (which leads to Mount Shlyuz in the Niskovian Steppe). Around the base of the Great Stair lies the famous Visyknin settlement, the Grove of the Sycamore, named for a concentration the strange but interesting twisted trees which have been long dead. Somewhere on Eisswaggs also lies the Bat Caves, the home of the mysterious Orthyknin. Axion, the largest tunnel system to be found in Halja, holds many mysteries. Its shape is too consistent to be natural, though it has been in Halja since before the Haljans came. Set in the walls throughout the tunnel are many vast, interlocking gears made of a shiny stone seemingly darker than black. They are so cold that anything which comes in contact with them will freeze instantly. People Haljans Though the Prophet who gathered the Haljan tribes and led them through Scandza, Hathiscandza and ultimately to the relative safety of the lands beneath Southern Hathiscandza will be remembered forever, his son Blauthjan Thuidans Kaiser was the first Kaiser of the land then called 'Halja'. Blauthjan was the one to rule the Haljans during the time after the Cataclysm. For a long time, the Haljans lived peacefully underground before becoming homesick for the surface once more. It was during their first expeditions to the surface that the Haljans met the Niskans, who were nomads much like the Haljans themselves. Like the Haljans of the Land of the Last Clockwork Waltz, the Haljans of Halja wear clothing, though they do so to express their individuality in what they feel is an art form. Their clothes range greatly from robes to coats to a simple shirt and are typically coloured black, sometimes incorporating accents of whites, greys and browns. The Haljans of Halja create interest with metal embellishments such as buckles and studs and various clothing textures, though leather and woven yak hair is the most commonly available. Strangely, Haljan females are not given names and usually go by a word or short phrase. Even Haljan females born to the Thuidans family do not bear a name and are in fact no different to any other Haljan female of Halja. Haljan males are not allowed to carry a weapon, however are typically the only ones allowed to wield the famous Haljan Scythes within Halja (these scythes are not considered weapons). These Scythes are wielded by those who are capable of leading a Kvista. The more ornate the Scythe, the more capable the bearer. Due to these traditions, the Feran Army has relatively few Haljan males with the army of Halja comprised exclusively of Haljan females. Kardiloss The mysterious Kardiloss were instrumental in ending the war in Halja against the foreign raiders. Settling on the Eisswaggs a short time before Fera closed its borders, the Kardiloss bear little resemblance to who they were when they left. Formerly the Yorukunin Aristocracy, the Kardiloss left on the orders of the High Prince Yuuhi during the Cantus Sai (an arts festival) of 366 of the Common Calendar before the High Prince was driven insane by a failed assassin poisoned his Nyx Merum. The Kardiloss fled from the Desecration of the Soul in search of Sanctuary, which they believe they have found in their new life in Fera. Contact with the Overworld appears to have triggered some changes in the Kardiloss, making them what they are today. The Kardiloss are tall, slim, pale humanoids with large eyes and strange crystal wing-like formations floating by their upper arms called 'Hanseiyoku'. They have large, dark eyes resembling a snake's and long dark hair, typically cut to below the shoulders. The Visyknin have few magical properties and though more tolerant to the light, remain largely nocturnal. Their Hanseiyoku, eye and hair colour match with Visyknin Hanseiyoku dimly glowing bright purple, green or blue. Most of the Visyknin adore nature and are the farmers of Halja. The Orthyknin are an immortal race with unknown magical powers related to life (though strangely, the Haljans seem immune to most Orthyknin magic). Their hair is black, their eyes and Hanseiyoku glow various shades of red. Orthyknin are weak to sunlight and fire, preferring to live in near complete darkness where they can see best. Orthyknin fangs are much larger than the fangs of a Visyknin. Resources Luftus Nochenwaurm The Luftus Nochenwaurm intrigue and perplex as they inexplicably weave their way above Haljan heads. Where most creatures have bones to support the flesh, flesh to move the bones and skin to contain the flesh the Luftus Nochemwaurm appear to be simply a large skeletal structure (between roughly 10 and 30 skaurpjo-bein in length) floating leisurely through the air, far above anything that may harm them. Even if there were something interested in attacking one, Luftus Nochenwaurm are capable of moving about twice as quickly as a Haljan and have proven to be highly dangerous in combat. Their skulls look quite similar to that of the eastern lizardfolk with enlarged fangs, yet they seem only to have a spine and some ribs as though a tail was attached directly to their head. Very rarely, a Luftus Nochenwaurm has even been seen with two heads! Thankfully, the Luftus Nochenwaurm appear to have lived peacefully alongside Haljans for many years. Though not a companion to every Haljan as the Aukii Bats are to the Kardiloss, Haljans can often be seen roaming below a Luftus Nochenwaurm or two. Spaiha The art of seeing without being seen is invaluable in the gathering of certain knowledge one should not live without. As natural predators, the Haljans know this instinctively and have spent countless centuries perfecting what has become known as 'Spaiha'. Haljan Spaiha are often seen studying the life of Fera to best preserve themselves and their sacred lands. Of particular interest to modern Haljan Spaiha are the various strange beasts of Halja who would otherwise tear a Haljan to shreds within a matter of seconds. The Elite Spaiha often team up with Zoologist Kvistas to document the behaviours of such fearsome beasts. Disturbingly, there seem to be very few of aforementioned creatures in Fera today. Though the Haljans decided to entrust the Orthyknin and Visyknin with the secrets of Spaiha, these people appear to have little to no interest in using Spaiha in the traditional sense. After only a short time, Visyknin were known for being masters of discovering things they should not know of Overworld politics. Though the Visyknin are largely farmers, a fair few such practitioners of Spaiha are eager to experience the environments their ancestors used to be so proficient at manipulating. If you know exactly where to go and who to safely contact, you may just find the Visyknin Spaiha available to assist. That is, as long as the price is right and the job intriguing. The Orthyknin do not appear to have any Spaiha, yet the piercing gaze of the current Prince always seems to know your innermost secrets. Lothra Dragk Absinthe Artemisia absinthium, the strange plant found abundant throughout the lands near Halja. The question of why the Haljans barter for so much of a plant considered by most to be a weed is only surpassed by the question of where and how the Haljans procure such large amounts of Lothra Dragk Absinthe. What is known, however, is that the strange slightly luminescent green liquid known as 'Lothra Dragk Absinthe' is undoubtedly the most potent alcohol to be found in all of Airtha. Though the Haljans do not seem to suffer much in the way of a hangover, most humans who have sampled the drink have become intoxicated quickly and woke the next day with little memory of having done so and the mother of all headaches. This only further confuses those who watch as the Haljans consume large amounts of the liquid on a day-to-day basis for some cultural reason or another. Indeed, Haljan artists seem to remain in a permenant state of intoxication. Though the rather small amount accompanying typical Haljan diplomatic endeavours is only of the finest quality of Lothra Dragk Absinthe, Niskans have neglected to drink the offered drink for so long it is no longer custom for Feran diplomats to offer a Niskan Lothra Dragk Absinthe. Vatn-Dauths The strange, faintly glowing, burnished gold coloured pools of what seemed to be a liquid similar in consistency and behaviour to water spotted throughout Halja had been left alone for many centuries due to how inherently dangerous they are. Were one to touch the Vatn-Dauths directly, one would feel strange energies coarsing through them causing very strange sensations and muscle spasms throughout the body for the short period of time one could touch the Vatn-Dauths without dying. Prolonged exposure to large amounts of Vatn-Dauths appear to result in a fatal amount of the energy and a slightly charred corpse though nobody has yet caught fire outright. When poked with metal, the energy moves easily through the metal and into the one foolish enough to have poked Vatn-Dauths with a metal implement. Furthermore, if metal is placed in the pools it would eventually glow a dim red as though heated in a forge. After some time, despite the obvious danger, a foolhardy Haljan decided to very carefully collect some in various containers, discovering that this energy does not travel through wood, certain types of stone or very thick leather. Intrigued, the Haljans have begun to collect the stuff and attempt to find uses for it. Indeed, it appears to be useless as fuel for fire as it is not flammable, is certainly not safe to drink and definitely does not make a pleasant cocktail even very diluted with water and Lothra Dragk Absinthe. Perhaps at a stretch it could be placed at the base of a metal framework to produce very poor heating and light. References http://www.giantitp.com/forums/showsinglepost.php?p=17517006&postcount=11 Category:Regions Category:Former Capital Regions Category:Regions of Telluris Category:Former Tellurian Capital Regions